


Сержантские будни

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	

Брэд пялился. Определенно пялился. Сначала Рэй решил, что это обычное дело – тим-лидер следит за своими подчиненными, чтобы они не накосячили. Но кратковременное наблюдение за Колбертом показало, что за Руди и Паппи он отнюдь не следил, не говоря уже о Гарзе. Тогда Рэй решил, что он просто не внушает доверие сержанту, тот, по всей видимости, считал, что он сломает своими кривыми руками рацию или сделает еще какую-нибудь незапланированную херню. Но Брэд уважительно отзывался о своем новом радисте (да, подслушивать нехорошо, но Рэй считал это просто разведкой), говорил, что он умный парень, лучший РТО во взводе. Тогда, блядь, в чем же дело? Рэй никак не мог понять, но Брэд пялился.

Он всегда знал, где Рэй, в какой части базы и чем занят, он наблюдал за действиями Рэя, когда думал, что тот не видит. На стрельбищах он любил придвинуться ближе, показывая, как правильно целиться. Брэд вообще довольно часто вторгался в личное пространство Рэя – касался его плеча, или пальцев, что-то передавая. Рэй не придавал этому значения, прикосновения сержанта его не раздражали, а даже наоборот нравились, было в этом что-то по-семейному уютное. Рэй видел, что сержанту нравится проводить с ним время, шутить, пить пиво, смотреть вместе фильмы. Иногда, всего на пару мгновений, Рэю казалось, что Брэд за ним ухаживает, неловко, еле заметно, но он тут же отметал эту бредовую мысль. Брэд казался гетеросексуальнее некуда. В конце концов, Рэй списал все на паранойю и решил забить на эти странности сержанта. Хотя в глубине души он очень желал, чтобы его догадки (что Брэд к нему неравнодушен в этом смысле) оказались бы верными. Но это были настолько нелепые и слащавые мечты, что Рэй старался держать себя в руках и не давать волю фантазиям, иначе бы он просто не смог служить под командованием сержанта Колберта.

Дни на базе текли своим чередом, Брэд пялился, а Рэй убеждал себя, что все нормально. Пока однажды не случился их спарринг.   
Они нечасто были партнерами в тренингах из-за слишком разных весовых категорий. Обычно спарринг-партнером у Рэя был Уолт, или Гарза. Или он просил Руди показать ему какой-нибудь прием.  
Вечером Рэй молотил грушу в пустом зале, когда туда зашел Брэд. Он с минуту понаблюдал за действиями Рэя, когда, наконец, выдал:  
\- Неправильно бьешь с левой. Надо так, - Брэд подошел и стал показывать прием.  
Постепенно демонстрация переросла в полноценный спарринг. Брэд, конечно, поддавался, но Рэя это устраивало. Ему нравилось бороться с Брэдом, ускользать от захватов, ощущать жар его тела и твердость его мышц.   
Это продолжалось довольно долго, так, что Рэй взмок от макушки до трусов, но он был счастлив – смеялся, ставил блоки, не забывая отпускать свои фирменные персоновские шуточки. А потом Брэду, видимо, все это надоело, и он повалил Рэя, прижимая собой к полу. И Рэй почувствовал… Нет, ему точно показалось, такое бывает только в тупых гейских мелодрамах. Но у Брэда определенно встал, когда он прижался к заднице Рэя.   
Брэд, с ничего не выражающим лицом, поднялся, выпуская Рэя из захвата. И, наверное, адреналин ударил Рэю в башку, потому что он, смеясь, вскочил и, ничуть не смущаясь, заорал:  
\- У тебя встал, Брэд.  
\- Отъебись, Рэй, - Брэд отвернулся и пошел в сторону душевых.  
\- У тебя встал, когда ты меня прижал к полу.  
Рэй шел за ним, не переставая говорить. Его словно прорвало и откровенно несло.  
\- Нет.   
\- На меня. У тебя стоит на меня.  
\- Нет. Отвали, Персон.  
\- Да ладно, признай! Ты же все время на меня пялишься. Думал, я не заметил? Наверняка, и дрочишь на меня по вечерам. А, Брэд? - Рэй забежал вперед и посмотрел снизу вверх, пытаясь поймать взгляд Колберта.  
\- У меня не стоит на тебя, придурок. Встал, потому что я давно не трахался. Вот и все. Сейчас у меня на что угодно встал бы.  
\- Даже на Сиксту?  
Брэда передернуло.  
\- Нет, просто....  
\- Ладно, Брэд, я помогу тебе. По старой дружбе, - Рэй подмигнул.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей...  
\- Отдрочу тебе, так уж и быть. 

Рэй подошел ближе и быстро провел рукой по ширинке камуфляжных штанов Брэда. Тот дернулся, впечатываясь в стену. Ему очень хотелось (он должен был!) отбросить руку Рэя, двинуть засранцу в морду, но ласкающие пальцы были такие теплые, такие, блядь, желанные, что Брэд не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться. Он выдохнул и закрыл глаза, откидываясь затылком на холодный кафель.  
Рэй ловко расправился со штанами, немного приспустил их, освобождая место для маневра, и уверенно взялся за твердый член Брэда.  
\- Охеренный размер, Брэд. Дюймов восемь?

\- Не измерял, - Брэд выдохнул сквозь зубы, сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь совладеть с собой и не хватать Рэя за плечи.   
\- Но вообще-то, дружище, - Рэй сплюнул на руку и продолжил дрочить. Делал это он, к изумлению Брэда, со сноровкой и словно зная наверняка, как именно нужно, как ему будет хорошо. Брэд неосознанно начал толкаться бедрами в руку. - Большой размер это не всегда хорошо. Не все позы в сексе подходят, и девчонкам бывает больно. Поэтому, дружище, главное, не сам размер... а умение им пользоваться.   
\- Ты, как я погляжу, умеешь пользоваться. Чужим размером, - Брэд открыл глаза и опустил взгляд на Рэя. Тот облизал губы и, бля, зря, очень зря Брэд решил на него посмотреть! Рэй улыбался, его глаза были огромные и абсолютно черные, Брэд словно проваливался в них с головой. Он кончил с шумным выдохом, все-таки не удержавшись и сжав одной рукой костлявое плечо Рэя, притягивая ближе к себе, вдыхая запах его пота, почти упираясь носом в его по-армейски стриженую макушку.   
Рэй посмотрел на испачканную руку.   
\- Хватило бы, чтобы оплодотворить штук десять самок. Ты настоящий бык-осеменитель, Брэдли. На нашей ферме...  
\- Заткнись, Рэй.  
Брэд быстро заправил майку в штаны и застегнулся. Ему было неловко, что он позволил Рэю увидеть себя таким, сдался, уступил своим желаниям. Но сейчас ему было охуенно хорошо.   
\- Полегчало? - Рэй все еще улыбался.  
\- Да.  
\- А где же "спасибо, Рэй-Рэй, ты меня спас от спермотоксикоза"?  
-Спасибо, Рэй.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, обращайся еще, сержант! Нельзя доводить себя до такого состояния. Это же опасно и сказывается на твоих боевых навыках...  
Брэд закатил глаза. Он думал, что Рэй оказался хорошим разведчиком и все-таки спалил его. Да, Брэд действительно на него пялился все это время. Хотя, все еще не сдавался в глубине души Брэд, если бы не этот гребаный спарринг (зря он в него ввязался), он продержался бы дольше. С другой стороны, Рэй, который ему отдрачивает по первому требованию это лучше Рэя, на которого можно всего лишь смотреть и дрочить самому унылыми вечерами. И в следующий раз Рэй не отделается дрочкой, если будет столько пиздеть. Он все-таки его заткнет. В его болтливый мокрый горячий рот своим восьмидюймовым (надо бы все-таки измерить, ради любопытства) членом. 

 

* * *  
Брэд, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, достал линейку. Черт бы побрал этого Персона! Он вздохнул и посмотрел на свой мягкий член. Затем приложил линейку, она неприятно холодила кожу. Пять. Брэд прикрыл глаза, давая волю фантазии. 

Рэй копается в капоте хамви так, что наружу видна только его задница, обтянутая камуфляжными штанами. Майка как обычно навыпуск, задралась, и Брэд наблюдает, как напрягаются крепкие ягодицы его радиста, жадно скользит взглядом по обнаженной загорелой пояснице с проступающими ямочками.  
Рэй отжимается, и Брэд смотрит на его перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы, как блестит пот в ложбинке на его спине, как напрягаются его руки и как цепочка от жетона, сверкая и пуская солнечные зайчики, звякает, касаясь земли.

Рэй моется в душе, и Брэд всеми силами старается не пялиться на черный треугольник волос между его ног, на его плоский живот с небольшими кубиками пресса, на его торчащие коричневые соски, на его мокрые ресницы и как он ловит открытым ртом бегущие по лицу теплые капли.  
Брэд дрочил быстрее, все больше и больше подстегивая фантазию разными картинками Рэя на базе. Он был уже почти у края, когда вспомнил, что собирался вообще-то измерить свой член.

\- Бля, - Брэд выругался и поискал линейку. Быстро приложил к налитому, болезненно пульсирующему члену. Засранец не ошибся, действительно восемь, как он только угадал! Брэд мысленно вернулся к той сцене, когда Рэй ему дрочил и, сдавленно простонав сквозь зубы, кончил, выплескивая сперму в ладонь.   
\- Твою же мать, - Брэд обессилено вытер футболкой испачканную руку. Он чувствовал себя прыщавым подростком, дрочащим на первую красавицу школы, стесняясь пригласить ее на свидание. Вот только Рэй не был первой красавицей и на свидание его не то, что нельзя было пригласить, это вообще было противозаконно. Надо же было так влипнуть! Брэд швырнул линейку на стол и пошел в душ.

 

* * *  
Несколько дней ничего не происходило. Рэй вел себя как обычно, ничем не выдавая того, что между ними произошло. И Брэд не выдержал.  
\- Рэй... ты сказал, я могу обращаться....  
\- А?  
\- Если у меня возникнут проблемы...  
\- Да. И в чем проблема, Брэд? - Рэй издевался или делал вид, что тупит.  
\- Проблемы, Рэй, - Брэд взял его за предплечье и потянул подальше от любопытных глаз. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, как трудно, оказывается, найти на базе укромный угол. Постоянно кто-нибудь вокруг шныряет!  
\- Так в чем твоя проблема, сержант?  
Брэд внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. "В тебе, Рэй, в твоем блядском болтливом рте и твоей вертлявой тощей заднице. В том, что мне так хорошо рядом с тобой. В том, что я бешусь, когда ты куда-нибудь сваливаешь. В том, что все это чертовски не вовремя". Но Брэд, конечно же, ничего этого не сказал, а сильнее сжал руку на Рэевом плече.  
\- Конкретизируйте ваши желания, сержант.  
Похоже, засранец решил его довести сегодня.  
\- В прошлый раз ты справился без уточнений.  
Рэй хмыкнул и быстро облизал губы. Брэд на секунду залип на его влажном, мелькнувшем между зубов языке.  
\- Так тебе повторить, Брэд?   
Брэд поежился. Просьба об отсосе это ведь сексуальное домогательство? Или все-таки нет, и он сможет выкрутиться, объяснив, что капрал Персон сам его соблазнил.   
Брэд сверлил его глазами, Рэй приподнял брови, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.   
\- Персон, ты сегодня тупишь как никогда.  
\- Что поделать, сержант, у всех бывают плохие дни.   
\- Да, ты был прав, - сдался Брэд и он очень, очень надеялся, что ему не придется ничего добавлять.  
\- В чем именно? Я вообще-то часто бываю во многом прав. Я же чувствую...  
\- Рэй.   
Он замолчал и с интересом посмотрел на Колберта.   
\- Да, ты был прав, когда сказал в прошлый раз, что у меня стоит. На тебя.   
\- Ну наконец-то ты это признал! Не верю своим ушам! Сегодня определенно мой день!  
\- Рэй, заткнись.   
\- Или?  
\- Или я тебя заткну.  
\- И как же именно ты меня заткнешь, Брэдли?  
\- Засуну тебе в рот свой восьмидюймовый, да, ты не ошибся в расчетах, член и вытрахаю из тебя все дерьмо.  
\- Неужели? Это очень интересно. Я хочу на это посмотреть, как же ты это сделаешь, если я не захочу?  
На лице Брэда, вероятно, отразилось все отчаяние мира, потому что Рэй вздохнул, уступая.  
\- Ладно, дружище. Я сделаю это. Но не здесь. Стремная диспозиция. Я же говорил, твой спермотоксикоз плохо сказывается на твоих навыках разведчика. Пошли, я знаю место получше.  
Брэд послушно шел за ним, размышляя, с каких это пор капралы стали вертеть сержантами и что он упустил в воспитании своих подчиненных.


End file.
